Wife Of A Tomb Keeper
by LadySesshy
Summary: Seto Kaiba's twin sister falls in love with Marik Ishtar and agrees to help him. Not a Mary-Sue fic! MarikxOC, not Yami Marik. Rated M as there will be some raping involved with my character and Yami Marik, though. *on hold for writer's block*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the semi final round of the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Jamie Kaiba, had just defeated Joey, now she was up against Yugi Motou, the same guy that had once defeated her twin brother Seto in a duel. If she won this duel she'd be able to save her brothers souls from Pegasus. Both Seto and Mokuba's souls had been taken by Pegasus for whatever reason she didn't know why.

Now no matter what she'd save those two. She knew that Yugi had entered this tournament to save his grandfather's soul from Pegasus, but she was also fighting for the same reasons as Yugi. She just had to rescue Seto and Mokuba from Pegasus. Her two brothers meant the world to her. Even though Yugi was her good friend she wouldn't let friendship stop her from saving her brothers.

Jamie was on the verge of winning. It was now her turn. Yami Yugi stared at her, this look of sadness in his eyes. He knew he was about to lose. He had no monsters out on the battlefield and no trap cards either. Plus he had no cards in his hand that would save him now. He was down to his last 100LP. Jamie had just pulled a card that would win it for her. It was a spell card that drains 100LP from her foe. It was the same amount of points Yugi had left.

Just then though she got to thinking,'Am I really a match for Pegasus? And if I lose to him, both my brothers souls will be lost forever.' Thinking this though, Jamie made up her mind. She put her hand on top of her deck and said to Yugi,"I forfit." Everyone looked at her in shock,"What!"

Pegasus kinda laughed at this,"Well, well Jamie-girl, you could of won, with that magic card that drains away 100LP from your foe but you decided to throw the match away to Yugi-boy. What's the matter? Not a good match for me?" Pegasus said making fun of her. "Shut up Pegasus! I'm doing this for Seto and Mokuba!"

Yugi was shocked at this,"Are you sure Jamie?" He asked her. "Yes, I'm sure of it Yugi. You are the one to beat Pegasus. Just please, save my brothers no matter what," she told Yami Yugi. He grinned at Jamie,"Count on it!" He told her. Jamie grinned at Yugi, a few tears sliding down her face as she gathered up her deck and left the arena.

It was decided that there would be an three hour break before the final duel would start. Yugi used this time to get his deck ready. Jamie and Tristan decided to use this time to find Mokuba or Seto, cause even if there bodies were souless if they found them, that meant that Pegasus wouldn't have all the cards.

Too bad for them, Bakura overheard there plan. 'Hmm, interesting,' Yami Bakura thought as he followed them without them knowing it. Jamie and Tristan sneaked around corners, until they found Mokuba locked up in a cell. Jamie knocked the guard out while Tristan grabbed the key and unlocked Mokuba's cell.

Jamie ran up to Mokuba,"Mokuba! Are you ok? Speak to me please!" She begged as she shook Mokuba. It was no use. Without his soul he was just a soulless body. Jamie picked up her little brother and carried him out of his cell. Her and Tristan started running down the hallways as an alarm went off. "Oh darn!" Jamie said. "Let's go!" Tristan screamed as he pulled Jamie down the long hallways of Pegasus' castle, as she held Mokuba on her back.

Just then a few guards cornered them,"Now, hand the boy over nice and easy if you know what's good for you," one guard ordered. "There's no way I'm handing my little brother over to you!" Jamie screamed,"Also you better tell me where you've taken Seto! NOW!" The guards laughed,"It'll do you no good anyway. Without his soul he's just a mindless puppet. He wouldn't even know you."

With that the guards moved closer and closer towards Jamie and Tristan. Just then Jamie heard a voice from around the corner say,"Touch one finger on the boy and you mortals will rue the day you were ever born," said Yami Bakura as he came from around the corner. "Bakura, it's you," Jamie said, blinking. "You just walked into a world of trouble kid!" One of the guards told Bakura. "Bakura, get out of here," Tristan warns, as Yami Bakura just laughs in an evil tone of voice. "Jamie take Mokuba and run for it with Bakura!" Tristan tells her.

"No way I'm leaving you here and just saving myself and my brother," Jamie told him. The guards pulled out guns and pointed them towards Jamie, Tristan and Yami Bakura,"Now, hand over the kid or we'll shoot!" The guards ordered. "Oh no! What are we going to do!" Jamie panicked. "Were warning you!" The guards said. Yami Bakura laughed,"Yes! Now I am warning you! Don't triful with me!" Yami Bakura pulled out a card that looked very much like a Duel Monsters card,"Chain Energy!" He screamed, as a bright light emitted from the card and wrapped the guards up in magical chains of light, as there guns fell to the floor. The three then used that moment to escape.

They start running up a flight of stairs, Tristan asking Bakura what it was he did back there with that magic card,"Now right now fool! The guards are still behind us," Yami Bakura reminds Tristan. "Will you tell us later then?" Jamie asked. "Maybe," Yami Bakura smirked at Jamie. They then continued running. They ingored the screaming of the guards that were chassing them screaming,"Get back here!"

They tried door after door as they ran up the stairs. Jamie even ramped her shoulder against one door that was locked,"Owww!" She moaned painfully. Bakura just laughed at how stupid Jamie had been. They then continued on until they got to the very top door, which was unlocked. Both Jamie and Tristan ran though the door, falling off a cliff. Jamie grabbed on to the ledge, and with Mokuba still dragged over her shoulder grabbed Tristan's hand,"Hang on Tristan!" Jamie hollered. Bakura reached out a hand to help them up. He picked up Mokuba first laying him on the floor, then pulled both Jamie and Tristan to safely.

Just then the guards ran up,"Stop right there! We got you cornered! There's nowhere to run!" The guards said. Jamie handed Mokuba to Tristan and pulled out her deck, getting ready to duel for Mokuba when Bakura put out his hand in front of her, stopping her,"Let me handle this," he said as he called out the Man Eater Bug. The guards screamed as there souls were sent to the Shadow Realm. Jamie screamed in fear. Even though what they were doing was wrong she didn't think they deserved this.

Bakura then smirked as he turned towards Tristan and said,"Now hand over Mokuba to me." Jamie was shocked,"What do you want with Mokuba!" She demanded. "I'm tried of sharing a body with someone. I need a body that doesn't already have a soul," Bakura laughed. Jamie figured it out,"Your the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring aren't you?" She told him. "Glad you figured it out, mortal," Bakura laughed,"Now hand over Mokuba unless you want to face the same fate as those guards."

Jamie was mad now. She glared at Bakura and held up a fist shaking. She jumped in front of Tristan,"If you want my brother you'll have to duel me for him!" She screamed at Bakura. Bakura laughed as he pulled out his deck. "Follish mortal, as you wish. But you'll learn the hard way, that when you duel with me you duel in the Shadow Realm, and a lot more will be at stake then just your brother, you will also be dueling for your life."

"What do you..." Jamie got ready to say when the room was suddenly filled in a pitch blackness, as Bakura and Jamie disapeared into the Shadow Realm. Tristan was locked out staring at the blackness,"Jamie!" He screamed.

Jamie and Bakura found themselves at the dueling field in the Shadow Realm. It was then that Jamie remembered that this is where Seto and Mokuba's souls are at. So, in despair she called out to her brothers. The one that heard her was none other then Seto,"Jamie?" Seto called. He followed her voice and found her.

"Bakura!" He screamed,"What are you doing with my sister!" Jamie told Seto the whole story. Seto was mad but knew if he interfeared that would just put Jamie in even more danger then what she was already in. But when her vision starteed to go fuzzy and she looked like she would black out at any minute Seto ran up to the dueling field and held her up,"Are you ok, Jamie?" Seto asked, concern showing in his voice. Jamie nodded,"Thanks Seto." Then with her brother's support, Jamie finished the duel defeating Bakura.

With that her and Bakura reappeared back in the real world. "I'm still getting Mokuba! And there's nothing you can do about it now that your weaken by the shadows, mortal!" Bakura lunged at Jamie as her vision started getting blurry like she could black out at any minute. But Tristan reacted quickly,"Here! Think fast!" He said as he threw Mokuba at him then ran and knocked Bakura out. "If it's the nacklace that's controling Bakura then I have to get rid of the nacklace," Tristan said as he took the Millennium Ring and ran back to the open door and threw it off into the distence,"So long evil spirit and don't come back!" Tristan then came back and supported Jamie and carrying the unconious Bakura and the soulless Mokuba they returned back to there friends.

End of chapter one. It's going to be awhile before Marik appears though.


	2. Chapter 2

Marik will appear in this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

After returning to there friends, Jamie had gotten her vision back. She noticed a pitch of blackness out on the dueling field where Yugi had been dueling Pegasus at,"What's going on here?" Jamie asked. "Well, it looked like Yugi was going to win, when Pegasus made this blackness appear," Tea explainned. Tristan sit Bakura and Mokuba down and the four friends walked down, to the pitch blackness. Just then Tea felt something was wrong,"Yugi's in trouble! Yugi!" Tea said as she stepped though the blackness, but just walked back out.

When Tristan stepped though he just went to the other side,"Tristan where are you!" Joey called. Tristan stepped back to the other side,"It seems I just passed right though," he explained to Joey. "Yugi's in trouble you guys. I think one of us may be able to get to him, if the other three conetrain there energy on them. And since I'm the one here who's been in the shadow realm before it should be me. I may be the only one here who can handle the strain of it, trust me," Jamie told her friends,"But, what if your still too weak from already being in there once before, Jamie?" Tristan asked.

"No, no. I'm ok. Trust me, I can handle this," Jamie asured her friends. Joey, Tea and Tristan nodded and put there hands together and forcussed hard to send Jamie to Yugi. And with that Jamie screamed and ran into the shadows with all her might. Somehow she got though to the Shadow Realm. There she saw two Yugis. One the larger one was still dueling Pegasus while the other one was unconious and seemed to be having the energy being drained from his body from the shadows.

"Yugi!" Jamie screamed as she ran over to him, and held him in her arms,"Hang in there," she turned to the bigger Yugi,"I don't know who you are, but I do know your not Yugi. What happened here? And who are you?" Jamie asked him. "I am the spirit of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. You may call me Yami," Yami told the girl. Jamie had a flashback just then. She remembered once when they had all got turned into there favorite duel monsters cards during a shadow game with Yami Bakura. She had been the Dark Magican Girl at the time. And there, Yugi had been down on the playing mat with them all, dressed as the Dark Magican and he was still up there holding the cards in his hand as well. Jamie had thought it had all been a dream, but now she knew it had really happened.

"Well, I'll look after Yugi. You can do it Yami. Were all right behind you. Kick this guy's ass!" Jamie told Yami as she held Yugi in her arms sharing her energy with him so his soul wouldn't get lost forever in the darkness. "Haha! Yugi-boy now your mind is an opened book again," Pegasus said as his Millennium Eye glowed trying to read Yami's mind. "I don't think so Pegasus!" Jamie screamed at him. "What! Impossible! My Millennium Eye! It's being blocked!" Pegasus screamed. It was being blocked by the spirits of all of Yugi's friends,"Told you so," Jamie told him.

With Yugi's friends blocking Pegasus' Millennium Eye Yami was able to win. Right before the shadows disappeared Jamie saw Pegasus walking away,"Come back here Pegasus!" Jamie screamed out. She ran after him, following him. Jamie followed Pegasus up the stairs all the way to his bedroom. She busted the door open,"Ok, Pegasus! I demand you release those three souls right now! Yugi won the match with you!" Jamie demanded.

"As you can see I have released them. Take a look," Pegasus told her. Jamie looked and saw three blank soul cards. Just then Bakura came in demanding Pegasus' Millennium Eye. "I thought we already got rid of you!" Jamie demanded to the spirit of the Millennium Ring. "Well, you were wrong mortal!" Yami Bakura told her. Bakura then challenged Pegasus to a match with there Millennium items. Pegasus lost and when Yami Bakura tried to take Pegasus' Millennium Eye Jamie got in the way,"I won't let you!" She screamed.

"Get out of my way mortal!" Bakura screamed as he used his Millennium Ring getting ready to send Jamie to the shadow realm, but Pegasus screamed out,"I don't think so!" He knocked Bakura out unconious. He then asked Jamie,"I don't get it. I treated you so badly. Why did you help me?" Pegasus asked her.

"Cause no one deserves this," Jamie told him,"I don't get it. You don't seem like a bad guy Pegasus. Why did you do all of this?" She asked him. Pegasus sighed. It seemed everything was out of the bag now. He'd figured he might as well be truthful with her. He decided to tell her the full story. It was the story about how he'd met Cecila and fallen in love as a child. It went all the way up to when they were adults and got married. It wasn't soon after that Cecila had died and Pegasus had heard some strange stories about egypt about a way to bring the dead back to life. Pegasus had taken a trip there and met an egyptian named Shadi who gave him the millennium eye.

After he'd gotten it, it allowed him to see Cecila but it was only a glance at her spirit then she disappeared and he was heart broken again. He then heard that there was a way to bring her back to life by gathering all seven millennium items together. Jamie cried from Pegasus story,"Don't worry Pegasus, one day you'll find a way to get her back. Don't give up. Keep searching and if you ever need my help just call," she told him. "Thank you Jamie. Your very kind. Nothing like your brother. It's a wonder how you were ever born a Kaiba anyway," he said.

"Well, I just use that name but Kaiba's not really my last name. I'm an orphan. I don't have any parents. A few years ago Seto took me in. I was happy to finally find my brothers again after all this time. They mean everything to me," Jamie told him. "Well, I'm sure there waiting for you downstairs right now. Go to them," Pegasus said. "Thank you Pegasus," she grinned. Pegasus and Jamie went down the stairs and ran into Yugi and friends,"Guys, Seto, Mokuba and Yugi's grandpa's souls have been released. Plus, Pegasus is very sorry for what he did. Can you forgive him?" Jamie told everyone the story Pegasus had told her. Yugi grinned,"I guess we can forgive him, if you can," he said. "Come on let's go," he told his friends.

Jamie then hurried downstairs and found Mokuba,"Mokuba! Your ok!" Jamie grinned as she ran up to the boy and hugged him,"Let's go find Seto ok?" Mokuba grinned up at Jamie,"Big sis it's you!" Mokuba gave Jamie a big hug. They then went looking for Seto.

Meanwhile, Bakura has woken up,"I guess I'll wait until later to get the Millennium Eye," he decided. He walked down the stairs and met up with Yugi and friends. "Are you ok, Bakura? That spirit of your ring was trying to harm Pegasus," Jamie told him. "Oh my! I'm so sorry about that," Bakura said seeming to be back to his old self. The real Bakura felt kinda bad, his Yami had done that. He knew Yami Bakura could do some rotton things but this was unforgiveable!

The friends then walked outside where Mokuba was the first to notice. He pointed to the gates of the castle,"There's Seto!" He called out. "Really? Where?" Jamie asked as she turned and looked the way Mokuba had. There he was, standing against the setting sun in all his glory. "Seto! It's really you! I'm so happy!" Jamie screamed. Her and Mokuba ran to Seto. The two of them embraced Seto in a hug. Jamie allowed Mokuba to go first, then she embraced her twin very tightly when it was her turn and sobbed very loudly,"Oh, Seto! I thought I had lost you," Jamie cried into his blue jacket. "Shh, it's ok Jamie. I'm here now," Seto told heras he wrapped his arms around her hugging her back, and rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

Yugi then came up. Seto told Yugi that there last match didn't count because of the stakes of the duel, and that he'd better watch his back cause he'd beat him one day. He then turned to Jamie and Mokuba,"Come on you two, let's go home," he said. "Bye Yugi, and thank you," Jamie said. "Your very welcome, Jamie," Yugi told her. Jamie grinned as she followed Seto and Mokuba and entered into the helicopter and went home, back to the Kaiba mansion.

**Two Months Later**

It had been a long time since the Duelist Kingdom tournament, and another tournament had already started in Domino City. And it was Jamie's own twin brother Seto who was hosting this tournament. He was so involved with the tourament lately that he had been ingoring her and Mokuba. It was getting to be pretty annoying. Jamie had entered the tournament as well, hoping she'd be able to spend time with him, but he continued to ingore her.

"That's it! I'm fed up with it!" Jamie screamed, screaming at no one. She decided to demand to Seto that he start spending more time with her. She went up to Seto's office and not even bothering to knock she stormed into the room, and right up to her twin. She grabbed Seto by the collar of his jacket and screamed in his face,"Why haven't you been spending any time with Mokuba and me? Since we got back from Duelist Kingdom you've been ingoring us!"

Seto glared at her, and pushed her away from him,"I don't own you any answers!" He screamed, in a bad mood. One of his new duel disks had malfuntioned and he had been trying to fix it, when Jamie had busted in to his office. "Oh! You WILL listen to me asshole! Now stop messing with that thing and come hang out with me and Mokuba!" Jamie grabbed the duel disk and threw it against the wall. It smashed to pieces.

That wasn't good! Seto was pissed off now and you could see it in his eyes,"How dare you! I'm busy! Get out of my sight right now and stay away from me!" Seto screamed at Jamie as he actually slapped her across the face for what she did. "Fine! I will!" Jamie screamed. She grabbed her duel disk and ran from his office crying. She ran down the stairs and ran from the mansion. Jamie didn't know where she was going to go, but any place was better then the mansion, right now.

Once she got to the park, she fell head first onto a bench and just started sobbing not caring who saw her crying. "Hello, what seems to be the matter?" Said a sweet kind caring voice, all of a sudden. Jamie looked up from the bench and saw a guy around her age with long sandy blond hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a purple tank with chains on it, and black leader pants and he seemed to be holding a Rod of some kind, that looked to be a Millennium Item.

Jamie, right away was struk by his breath taking beauty. She felt like she could stare into those beautiful eyes of his all day long. Even though he was a stranger Jamie felt like she could be truthful to him. She told him everything that had happened with Seto,"That's just awful! Why would anyone slap a beautiful thing like you?" the guy said as he sit on the bench beside her. "I don't know. But right now all I care about is revenge! Seto should pay for what he's done!" Jamie screamed.

"I may be able to help you there," he told her. "Really? How?" Jamie asked. He explained everything to her, about his past and the Millennium Rod, and said his name is Marik Ishtar,"And if you help me out, I'll help you," Marik told her. Jamie knew it would be wrong to go against her friends, but right now she didn't care,"You got yourself a deal, Marik. I'm Jamie, by the way, Jamie Kaiba, nice to meet you." The two then shook hands on it sealing the deal.

Author's note: Ok, finished this part. Things aren't looking good for Jamie. What will Yugi think when he's found out one of his best friends has joined forces with Marik? And will things turn up for Jamie? Read on to find out, when,'Wife Of A Tomb Keeper' continues, next time.


End file.
